


Third time lucky

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Third time lucky [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Seb being adorable as always, it's finally the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “What about you?” - asked Seb looking at Aaron.“What about me?”“If you could would you have ten more weddings with Dad?”“A hundred more.” - he said and it made Seb gasp.“THAT'S A LOT.” - he said in awe. - “And I would get a cake in every wedding?” - he asked already thinking.“Nice try mate.” - laughed Aaron.“I don't think your teeth would thank you.” - said Robert.Or...So they want to get married ... again. But it's not that simple.Basically all the fluff you need.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Third time lucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Third time lucky

Thanks to a last minute cancellation they only had to wait a week. Perhaps they could've done with more preparation time, but they got a call about a free appointment on Thursday afternoon. It was Robert who handled the call, and he only had to look at Aaron for a second before he saw him nodding. So after he hung up, he booked a hotel for Wednesday. This way they can get away in peace without it being extra suspicious, and they can come home as married men. It sounded perfect.

Too perfect.

Aaron avoided his family like the plague, but his mum must have sussed him out because they were all ready to go on Wednesday morning when the doorbell rang.

“Quick, chuck this into the spare room and make sure Seb stays upstairs.” - said Aaron as he tossed their suits to Robert. 

“What if it's the postman?” - asked Robert being naive. Aaron only glanced at him rolling his eyes when they heard a voice.

“Aaron luv, it's me, let me in, I haven't seen you in ages.” - whined Chas.

“Alright alright, you were right.” - whispered Robert halfway up the stairs already. - “Be quick though, we have to check-in before noon.”

“I know.” - hissed Aaron as he turned to the door. - “Mum, what are ya doing here?” - he asked as he let her in. 

“Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you in a while.” 

“We were there to eat yesterday.” - it was true but they let as soon as they finished, in fear of Seb opening his little mouth. 

“But we couldn't even speak. What are you doing? We could go and have a coffee. Robert in?” - she asked one after the other.

“Erm... no... I mean he's in, but we've gotta go.”

“Go where?” - she asked surprised while she took a seat on the sofa. Aaron sighed before he stood in front of her. 

“We.. kinda arranged a day out for Seb.” - he said and he saw his mum looking at him confused. - “It's just... we haven't been anywhere since Robert came back... not as a family. I wanted Seb to have a fun day. Just us three.” - he added before she could ask to join.

“Aww, sweetheart that's a lovely idea. How's me grandson? It feels like I haven't even seen him in a week.” - she said, and Aaron felt a bit guilty. He didn't want to keep them apart, he just didn't fancy Seb blabbing about the wedding. It's gonna be bad enough when they get back. 

“DADDY!” - they heard Seb's voice, and soon the little one was running down the stairs all by himself. - “NANA!” - he smiled crashing into Chas, already forgetting what he wanted to say to Aaron. 

“Look who's here.” - smiled Chas hugging him tight.

“Erm, where's your Dad mate?” 

“In the bathroom.” - answered Seb. - “Nana, guess what...” - he started. 

“Hey, Seb can you please go and tell him that I want a word?” - he said in a hurry. He only hoped it wasn't suspicious. 

“Then we can go?” - he asked pouting. 

“Yeah, just make sure to grab your Teddy. We're not gonna turn around if you leave him home.” - pointed out Aaron. 

“NOOO! He'd be so scared alone.” - pouted Seb. 

“Exactly.” - smiled Aaron as he patted his head – “So make sure he's with ya. And please tell your Dad to get a move on.” - he said and Seb laughed at his tone. He loved when his dads were teasing each other like that. 

“So, where are you going exactly?” - asked Chas not letting it drop. Aaron had a feeling she knew something was up. 

“Nowhere special. Just, London.”

“You're gonna take him to the big city?” 

“Yeah but we're not gonna spend the entire day there... we're gonna have a picnic as well.” - he said thinking quickly.

“You? Having a picnic?” - she laughed.

“What's so funny about that?” - he asked offended, although he was relieved that his lie at least was convincing enough. 

“Nothing luv, it's just... not exactly your style is it?” 

“I've had picnics with Robert before.” - he shrugged. 

“You had one.” - they heard Robert's voice from the stairs. - “But that was a good one.” - he winked. 

“I'm not sure I wanna know.” - said Chas with a blank face.

“You most certainly don't wanna know.” - smirked Robert.

“Arghh... mother in law here.” - said Chas with a disgusted look.

“DADDY I CAN'T FIND MR MONKEY!!” - shouted Seb from upstairs. 

“HAVE YOU CHECKED IN THE TOY BOX?” - shouted back Aaron.

“YES!! HE'S NOT THERE!” - replied Seb, and they could hear he was close to tears.

“BE THERE IN A SEC, KEEP SEARCHING.”- said Aaron before he turned to his mum .- “Sorry mum, I've gotta go.”

“I can...” - offered Robert.

“No, I remember seeing it yesterday, I'll get it for him.” - he told Robert. - “How about we go over to the pub on Saturday?” - offered Aaron. - “You can even watch him for us.” 

“That sounds good luv.” - smiled Chas. - “Alright, you boys are busy, I'll go.” - she said already standing up. 

“DAAAAAADY!” - whined Seb.

“I'M COMING.” - answered Aaron. - “Sorry I gotta go, or he's gonna be in a mood all day.” 

“Remind you of someone?” - smiled Chas as she opened the front door. 

“See, told you.” - nodded Robert. He only said the exact same thing the other day. 

“Alright, alright.” - sighed Aaron. - “We'll go over and have a meal together on Saturday okay?” 

“Yes luv, sounds fantastic. Go, get that monkey for your son.” - she smiled as she left. Aaron felt relieved once again as he went upstairs followed closely by Robert. They got to Seb's room, opened the door, and they saw their son sitting in the middle of the room, playing with Mr Monkey. 

“You found him.” - said Aaron 

“He was never lost.” - shrugged Seb with a bright smile. Aaron looked at him confused but Seb shrugged again. - “Daddy said Nana could ruin the surprise and I didn't want that so I said Mr Monkey was lost so you can come up and help me find him.”

“So Nana would leave...” - finished Aaron as he looked at his husband barely believing how smart their 4-year-old was. 

“We can't be late.” - told them Seb – “That's what you said right?” - he asked Robert. 

“Yeah. That's... that's right.” - smiled Robert. - “You know you're too smart for your age kid.” - he laughed. 

“I'm like you then.” - answered Seb happily and Robert had to look away to brush the tears out of his eyes. A sudden wave of emotions hit him and he just didn't know how to deal with it. 

“Hey, mate, make sure you pack every toy you want, yeah. We just gonna go downstairs to make sure everything's turned off before we go.” - said Aaron before he grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him out of the room. - “Hey, you okay?” - he asked as they went downstairs.

“Yeah, I don't know what got into me.” - he sniffed. 

“Realization?” - laughed Aaron. - “Seb is just like you. Time to acknowledge that.”

“I'm not the one he gets his mood after though.” - chuckled Robert. 

“Alright, he's.... he's got your looks and my personality. Is that what you wanted to hear?” - he said smiling at his husband. 

“Yeah.” - he laughed. - “Can't believe he made that lie up like that.”

“God help us in a few years.” - joked Aaron. 

“Don't even go there.”

“Alright, so, you go grab the suits, and I don't know, somehow get them safely to the car, without being seen. I make sure Seb goes to the bathroom before we go.”

“Good idea. Meet you guys out front.” - smiled Robert before he gave him a little peck on the lips. 

“SEB!” - shouted Aaron turning towards the stairs. - “TIME TO GO, MATE.” 

“I'M COMING.”- he heard him say before he ran down the stairs.

“Oi, what did I say about the stairs.” - he lectured his son. - “Bathroom?” 

“I don't have to go.”

“Just go will ya.” 

“But I don't have to.” - he pouted. 

“We're not gonna stop five minutes after we get going. Come on.” - he urged him to go back. Seb sighed before he marched towards the downstairs bathroom. Aaron had to smile at him. He was a handful, but the next two days were meant to be perfect. 

* * *

“You're doing alright there mate?” - asked Aaron checking Seb from the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah.” - he giggled. He was still on a bit of a high after the ceremony. It was nothing special really, but him being there, and actually acknowledging things happening. It was a big deal. And to see his dads getting married.... again, it was important. 

“I'm sorry it was so quick, but I promise you we're gonna take more pictures once we're home.” - said Robert while he kept on driving. Of course, it was Robert, if he could he would've taken hundreds of pictures. 

“With Nana? And uncle Cain? Can I play with Isaac? Wait, can I gong like Nana when it's time to go home?” - he asked and the boys didn't know what to answer first. Seb was definitely full of energy. 

“What gong? What do you want with a gong?” - asked Robert laughing. 

“Charity said when there's a family party there's a gong.”

“He wants to ring the bell.” - whispered Aaron to Robert. - “Well me mum's gonna make a fuss, might as well... “ - shrugged Aaron being in a particularly good mood. 

“You changed your tune.” - grinned Robert.

“I'm happy.” - he smiled before he felt Robert's hand on top of his. 

“Daddy??” - asked Seb.

“Yeah.” - they said at the same time before they started laughing at themselves. - “Sorry mate, what did you want?” - asked Aaron. 

“When will we get home?”

“Soon.” - answered Aaron. 

“About ten more minutes.” - said Robert

“I have to pee.”

“Can you hold on for a bit longer?” - asked Aaron, while he gave Robert a nod to speed up a bit. 

“Okay.” - sighed Seb. 

“Tell you what, you can tell us what you're gonna order, I bet Marlon can't wait to make you a chocolate cake.” - said Aaron trying to occupy Seb for the time being. 

“There's gonna be cake??” - he asked happily.

“Of course. It's a wedding innit?” - laughed Aaron. - “And you can choose the cake, right Robert?” 

“That's right. You can order whatever you like.” 

“Anything???? Like in the hotel???” - he asked. Okay, they may have spoiled him a bit yesterday with the minibar and later at the restaurant, but it felt like an exclusive holiday, and they thought he deserved it. They all did. 

“Anything, within reason.” - said Aaron turning around and looking at him.

“Does it count if this is your third wedding?” - he asked suddenly.

“Course it counts.” - said Robert. - “Just so you know, I'd marry your Daddy ten more times if I could.” - he grinned. Just like Aaron, he was also way too happy. 

“That many times??” - asked Seb. 

“Yeah, marrying him was my best idea.” - he said grinning and Aaron just gave him a funny look. Robert had no time to ask about it because they heard Seb talking again.

“Now or when you first did it?”

“Every time I did it.” - smiled Robert, making Aaron blush. 

“Shut up.” - he whispered so Seb couldn't hear. 

“What about you?” - asked Seb looking at Aaron.

“What about me?”

“If you could would you have ten more weddings with Dad?”

“A hundred more.” - he said and it made Seb gasp.

“THAT'S A LOT.” - he said in awe. - “And I would get a cake in every wedding?” - he asked already thinking. 

“Nice try mate.” - laughed Aaron. 

“I don't think your teeth would thank you.” - said Robert. 

“Daaddy.” - whined Seb after a minute. 

“What now?” - asked Aaron turning around.

“I have to pee.” - whined Seb again. 

“Look, we're home, can you see the sign?” - asked Robert as they passed the big Emmerdale sign. - “I park the car you two go to the pub, okay? - he told Aaron as he stopped in front of the pub.

“I wait for you.” - said Aaron thinking about the interrogation. Because his mum's gonna have a few questions when she sees him. The first would most definitely be why on earth was he wearing a suit. And why's Seb all dressed up as well. It was time to face the music. But unlike two days ago, he didn't even dread it. He was too happy.

* * *

“Hey, Aaron, looking smart.” - said Marlon from behind the bar. 

“Luv.” - said Chas happily, but before she could rush there to give him a hug she heard Seb.

“I have to peeeee.” 

“Alright, alright, go in, you don't need me with ya do you?” - said Aaron as he gave his son a bit of a push. 

“But I don't wanna go in there alone.” - he pouted. 

“Why don't you go behind the bar sweetheart. Up the stairs, like when you sleepover.” - offered Chas. Seb didn't even reply just ran past her. 

“Thanks.” - sighed Aaron. - “Two pints please mum, and an orange juice for Seb, and Marlon?” - said Aaron calling out for him. - “Do you have any cakes on the menu, we kinda promised him one.”

“Sure...” - he said confused – “I see what I can do. Why though? It's not like you to just get him a cake out of the blue.”

“Yes, and why are you all dressed up?” - asked Chas looking at her son. 

“I'm here.” - said Robert suddenly bursting through the door. - “Did I miss anything?” - he asked Aaron.

“No, we just got here you idiot.” - he smiled fondly. 

“Oi, where have you been?” - asked Chas again. Before Aaron could open his mouth Seb appeared again. 

“Can I gong now??” - he asked jumping up and down. 

“What?” - asked Chas confused. 

“He wants to ring the bell.” - said Robert. 

“Why would he...."

“MY DADS GOT MARRIED.” - shouted Seb still jumping. 

“Hey!” - said Aaron looking at him.

“What? It's not a secret anymore is it?” - he asked shrugging before he went back to jumping. 

“You did WHAT?” - asked Chas surprised. 

“Yeah, we... just don't make a big deal of it alright.” - said Aaron. 

“CAN I GONG NOW?” - asked Seb again.

“Wait little man, I help you.” - said Bear appearing out of nowhere. By the time Robert and Aaron could say a word the place was crowded with Dingles, and it was all very noisy. 

“Excuse me mister!” - they heard Chas – “Explain?”

“We didn't want anything big.” - shrugged Robert.

“But I'm your mum.” - she said to Aaron. 

“I know, but... it was quick, we just wanted it to be legal. We had Seb there, and that's all that mattered. Sorry. But... we're here now, if you want... I don't know... a party.”

“Cheers.” - said Chas with a bittersweet tone. 

“CAN I GET CAKE NOW?” - asked Seb still too excited. 

“Marlon, can you sort him out please?” - said Chas before she turned back to them. 

“Come on mum, can't you be happy for us?” 

“Of course I'm happy, it's just... I wanted to be there.” - she said disappointed. - “How long have you been planning this?” 

“We only decided a few days ago.” - said Aaron but Chas gave him a look.

“A week. A week ago. He just... he just asked me, and of course, I said yes.” - said Robert. 

“We can go home if you wa...”

“Don't you dare!”- she said with a smile. - “Come here you. Both of ya.” - she told them, pulling them into a hug. - “I'm happy, of course I am.” 

“Congrats lads.” - they heard Sam. 

“Not like it's their first.” - piped in Mandy. 

“Still, it's very lovely, that you wanted to do it again.” - smiled Lydia. 

“I say this calls for a proper Dingle celebration.” - said Mandy. 

“That's really not...” 

“No, it's what family does.” - she said not letting Aaron finish. Aaron just looked at Robert, they sighed, before they decided to just let it go, and let them have a party. Without the welly mind.

* * *

Chas soon kicked out anybody who wasn't family and decided to have a whole private party with lots of booze, and lots of cake for Seb.

“Mum.” - started Aaron while his mum poured him two pints.

“Yes luv.” - she smiled. Seemed like she calmed down a bit, after understanding why they didn't want a crowd while they said I do... again. 

“Can you... would you have Seb tonight?” - he asked biting his lips.

“Of course, you don't even have to ask. I do wanna know all about the wedding though. Not now, but in the next few days.” - she smiled. - “Go on, get this to your husband. And enjoy yourself a bit. This is a party after all.” - she said happily. Aaron let out a laugh as he turned around trying to find Robert. He only needed a minute to locate him outside.

“Hey.” - he said reaching the glass towards him.

“Cheers.” - he smiled as they both took a sip. 

“Me mum's having Seb for the night.” - said Aaron licking his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” - asked Robert turning to him, placing a hand on Aaron's waist.

“Are you happy?” - he asked. 

“Isn't it obvious?” 

“I just wanted to be sure.”

“I am.” - he said quickly as he leaned in placing a kiss on his lips. - “You've not only asked me to marry you for my sake right? - he asked worrying. 

“No, you idiot. Marrying you today... I thought it would feel weird, being our third and all... but...”

“It was perfect.” - said Robert.

“I know it sounds.. soppy, but yeah.” - admitted Aaron. - “I'm not letting you go again.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” - promised Robert. 

“We won't have a fourth wedding so... this has to be it.” - laughed Aaron, making Robert smile as well. They soon went quiet, and before Aaron realized Robert stepped even closer touching their foreheads together. - “You were full of shit earlier in the car by the way.” 

“You what?” - he asked looking at Aaron, having no idea what he was on about. 

“When you told Seb marrying me was your best idea. This time it wasn't even your idea.” - laughed Aaron. 

“Oh, yeah, well... I meant all of it, from the start.” 

“I'd do it again.” - told him Aaron.

“So would I.” - he sighed – “This.... this feels final.” - said Robert – “Like, this is how it always meant to be. Just us three there, Seb cheering us on.” - he laughed thinking back how Seb chanted “kiss kiss kiss” before they finally locked lips. -” Do you think it was always meant to be this way? With all these bumps along the road?” 

“Does it matter?” - asked Aaron. - “I know I would always end up with you. That's all there is to it really.” - shrugged Aaron. As he looked into Robert's eyes he realized his husband was watching him.... staring at him to be precise. - “What?” 

“You're still in a suit.” 

“I know.” - he smirked. 

“You know what that does to me.”

“I do.” - he grinned. - “D'ya wanna go home?” 

“And leave the party?” 

“I think they're having a good enough time without us.”

“What about Seb?” 

“He's probably stuffing his face with cake as we speak.” 

“We shouldn't let him eat too mu...”

“Robert.” - said Aaron trying to snap him out of it. - “Me mum's there. She's gonna keep an eye on him.”

“How about we just say a quick goodbye?” 

“So he makes sure we can't go home without him? You know how he can be?” 

“You'd ditch our son?” - laughed Robert. 

“Come on you know it's not like that.” - he said stroking his arm. He saw Robert shiver and he knew he won. 

“No, I know, I'm joking.” - he smiled. - “So...” - he said taking another sip of his beer. - “How about I take you home, lock the door and... get you out of this suit.” 

“Is that a promise?”

“Oh yeah.” - smirked Robert. 

“Let's go then... husband.” - winked Aaron pulling Robert towards the Mill. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, guys, this is it.   
> I might pop back in to add a missing scene section because there are bits I wanted in it but they wouldn't fit in anywhere. So I guess that's also coming. 
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think about it.


End file.
